Traitor to the Light
by Greenstuff
Summary: WIP Dark fic. Hermione turns her back on the light. HGSS, HGLM response to grangersnape100 traitor to the light challenge. This is a repost with 4 drabbles per chapter for easier reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Traitor to the Light**

Severus dragged himself into his chambers by sheer willpower. It had been a long night. Voldemort was nearly ready for his attack and his forces were being cruelly whipped into shape.

Hermione was standing with her back to the door. She did not turn when he entered. "Have a good time?" She asked hollowly.

"Hermione..." he moved slowly towards her fighting his aching body.

"I know Severus. I know everything." She turned to face him. Her face set in heartbreaking resolve. Unshed tears caught the light causing her eyes to glisten unnaturally bright. She raised her wand. "I'm sorry Severus."

* * *

Severus stared at her, uncomprehending. "Hermione I..."

"Imperio."

His eyes glazed over and a relaxed expression softened his features. He could feel a niggling sensation of wrongness in his mind but the peaceful cloud that had taken over his consciousness overpowered it easily.

"Sit."

The voice commanded and his body obeyed. This was right. This was safe.

"Stand on your head."

His mind, the active part that was still fighting, rebelled at the idea. But his body obeyed easily and he had peace.

"That's right." Hermione smiled. Their little plan had worked beautifully. "Now this is what you will do..."

* * *

Harry tiptoed through the dim hallways. The invisibility cloak wrapped tightly about his shoulders. Hermione had insisted they meet in the Astronomy tower and not to tell Ron. He didn't blame her for that. After all Ron had been a bit of a prat since Hermione had turned him down last April. He would probably assume they had met to snog and be in a jealous rage for days. Better he not know.

...

Hermione was late. She was never late. Harry paced worriedly.

He heard the sound of soft footsteps and turned expectantly to the dark doorway.

"Hello Potter."

* * *

Hermione kept her eyes glued to her book ignoring the frantic looks Ron had been sending her way all morning.

"Hermione," he hissed, "I need to talk to you."

She brushed a strand of hair from her face and kept reading.

He rose suddenly and grasped her by the elbow, dragging her from the room.

Once they left the crowded Hall Ron dropped Hermione's arm, "Look I know you're still mad at me for what I said about Snape, but there's something you have to hear!"

"Make it quick, I don't have all day," she said coldly.

"Harry is missing!"

* * *

A/N: this story is made up of a series of drabbles. Drabbles are short stories or scenes that are exactly 100 words each. In order to prevent my sweet and wonderful readers from developing carpal tunnel from switching chaps every 100 words I have put roughly four drabbles per page. The chapters will all be 300-500 words maximum. If short chapters are something that really bothers you this may not be the story for you, however i hope you will take my formatting as just that and choose to read on. And of course, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Missing?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"As in not here? Cannot be found?" Ron spluttered angrily.

"Did you check the map?"

"Of COURSE I checked the map!" the redhead howled.

"What is going on out here?" a silky voice hissed from behind them.

"Oh, Severus Darling," Hermione crooned, smiling cruelly at Ron, "Ron here wants to go visit Harry. Won't you please take him?"

Snape's yes was wooden and Ron noticed a glassy quality to the Professor's eyes. A feeling of dread crept into Ron's stomach. "Hermione?" He asked frantically.

Hermione gave him a smug smile.

"Follow me Weasley." Snape commanded.

* * *

Hermione watched as Severus led the nervous redhead down the corridor towards the dungeons. She would have to thank Albus one of these days for the side exit he had created fro Severus' use; it was turning out to be quite useful. She found she could really get used to the new Severus. Who could have imagined that Unforgivables could be so easy to cast and so worthwhile in accomplishing one's desires? Well, she admitted to herself with a smirk, Lucius may have mentioned it once upon a time, but she could hardly believe the cunning Death Eater's every word.

* * *

Severus led the young Weasley boy out of the castle and then paused. "I need you to follow my lead. And don't say a word."

Weasley gaped in an impressive imitation of a carp.

"Good. Walk in front of me. We have to get off the grounds."

Weasley continued to gape at him.

"Now is NOT the time for you to give in to the family trait of idiocy. Do you want Hermione to come out here to see what's taking so long?"

Silence.

"No, trust me, you do not." Severus snapped in answer to his own question. "Let's go."

* * *

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned to see who it was. McGonagall.

"May I have a word?"

"Of course." Hermione's stomach twisted nervously as she followed Minerva to her office.

"Sit down."

She sat obediently fighting off her fear.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this dear but Harry and Ron have been kidnapped."

Hermione drew a sharp breathe of surprise. How did they know?

Minerva's features softened. "Oh, don't be so distressed dear. We'll find them. Professor Snape is already looking into it."

At that Hermione burst into tears and fled the room before Minerva could see her triumphant smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

This is perfect, Hermione thought cheerfully as she made her way onto the Hogwarts grounds. Only Dumbledore would be fool enough to send Severus Snape to find his most loathed pupils, and without even testing for the imperious curse. She smirked "Idiotic that's what it is." Her plan was working perfectly. In no time Voldemort would hear of the disappearances though how he would react was uncertain. She sighed, If only there was a way to be certain he would believe it.

A sudden sound of cracking branches snapped her out of her musings. She turned and smiled in welcome.

* * *

"Hello Friend." She greeted the tall blonde with a smile.

"Miss Granger," he inclined his head in her direction.

"Any news?"

"Nothing of consequence. You?"

Hermione smirked. "Harry and Ron have been kidnapped."

The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "By whom?" he paused a moment and then smiled smugly. "Ah. Never mind. How are they fairing?"

"No idea. I haven't had time to visit as of yet. I thought it best to make sure Voldemort hears of this and believes it before I go into hiding. Besides, I wanted to see you."

"Smart girl," he said moving to embrace her.

* * *

Hermione stepped into his outstretched arms, allowed herself to be pressed tightly to his strong chest. Her lips met his in a fiery kiss and she melted against him. How could she have ever thought Severus' kisses were passionate when this man's lips scorched her very soul? Lucius' touch was like ice. His fingers slipped underneath her blouse and pinched her taught nipple. She whimpered and pushed him back until they were propped against a tree. She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh and she rubbed against it eliciting a moan from his throat.

"Hermione?"

They flew apart.

* * *

Hermione glared at the intruder.

Lucius simply sneered, gave Hermione a quick searing kiss and disappeared into the forest.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped at the man still standing where he had found them, looking stunned. "In case you hadn't noticed I had other plans for this afternoon."

Remus looked wounded at her tone. "What are YOU doing Hermione? Your best friends are missing, your lover is risking his neck to save them and you're sleeping with the enemy!"

"Trust me; we don't sleep when we're together." She replied with a smirk.

"What about Severus?"

"What about him?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought you loved Severus. At least that's what you told me when I asked what you were doing with him." Remus sounded pained.

"Things change Remus, you should know that. Some things are just beyond our control."

"Did you have to take up with Lucius Malfoy? The man is evil Hermione he can have no good intent."

"Who says I'm taking up with him? Maybe it's he who is taking up with me. Have you ever considered I might be the bad influence?"

Remus' eyes widened in comprehension, "Hermione you can't mean..."

"Oh, but I can." She smirked, "Obliviate."

* * *

"Obliviate"

Lupin blinked and looked about confused. "Hermione?"

Hermione quickly lowered her wand, "Hello Remus," she said putting a sad look on her face. "I suppose you've heard."

He reached for her and gave her a comforting hug. "I'm sure Severus will do all that he can to find them."

She laughed mirthlessly, "That's what I'm afraid of. What if he doesn't come back Remus?"

"He will. He loves you Hermione. He wouldn't dare disappoint you."

"I hope you're right. I guess we should get back before someone thinks they've kidnapped me too."

"It will be alight Hermione," Lupin promised.

* * *

"Snape."

"Potter." Severus entered the room. "I've brought you some company."

"Ron!" Harry pulled his best friend into a tight embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Ron scowled fiercely.

Severus held up his hand for silence. "I know you both despise me as much as I despise you, but you have to trust me."

Harry let out a snort of derisive laughter. "We're going to trust an ex Death Eater whose former master would love nothing more than to have us killed? Right." His voice dripped sarcasm.

Severus sighed. "You have no other choice."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Harry said, pacing furiously around the small dark room, "You expect us to believe that Hermione put, or attempted to put, the Imperious curse on you in order to have us kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous," Ron snapped. "She's our best friend!"

"Which makes it a rather brilliant plot if you think about it." Severus smirked cruelly at the shocked look on the boy's faces. "Think about it objectively."

Harry was the first to catch on. He nodded slowly, his face a mask of pain. "No one will suspect her will they? They would blame you."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus eyed the Boy Who Lived with an air of approval. "Exactly, which is why I must leave you now, If Hermione were to suspect that I was not under her complete control she could go to Dumbledore, or the ministry and tell them that I had taken you. I would be arrested and she could be free to carry out her scheme. Until a reasonable solution can be found you must remain here. I need you to trust me."

The boys nodded dumbly at him.

"There's a house elf summon here if you need anything. I will return soon."

* * *

"Severus!" Hermione wrapped her arms about the dark man's frame. "Where have you been? I was so worried."

Severus, with great willpower, suppressed a shudder. She was better at this double game that he had ever been. Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears and if he hadn't been placed under the imperious curse and forced to kidnap he two best friends he never would have believed her to be anything but sincere. "Don't worry love," he whispered into her bushy hair, "Everything will work out."

"How do you know?" she asked tearfully.

"Good always wins." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Hermione let the warm water of the shower wash over her, automatically shampooing her hair as her thoughts skipped frantically over the evening. Something was wrong. Severus was still complying with her every command, but she had a horrible feeling he was doing so of his own accord. She was probably just being paranoid, but it was better safe than sorry. She had really hoped she wouldn't have to resort to locking him up with Harry and Ron but it appeared she didn't have a choice. Yes, that's what she would do she decided. Tonight, before he could suspect anything.

* * *

Severus gulped down a shot of fire whiskey. He needed to go to the Headmaster that was really his only option. He had hoped to be able to return the boys today but it was not to be. As far as the staff was concerned Severus was out scouring the country side trying to locate the boy wonder and his gangly carrot topped side kick. If only things were that simple. He downed another shot of whiskey and tossed his tumbler into the fire. Tomorrow would be soon enough to talk with Albus. He needed sleep to clear his head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Severus."

The whisper jolted him to awareness. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs. Dread caused his stomach to clench. He shouldn't have slept. He should have gone straight to the Headmaster.

"I want to see Harry."

To late for that now. He would have to take his chances. He rose obediently and led Hermione through the side entrance and off the grounds. They apparated to the hideout.

Hermione commanded him to enter the room before her.

He did so reluctantly. He was unsurprised when the door slammed shut behind him and he heard the lock sliding into place.

* * *

Harry heard voices outside the prison door. Hermione's voice was cold and cruel completely foreign to the image he held of Hermione in his mind. His Hermione was warm and caring. She loved them, true she was in love with Severus but she loved her best friends with a fierce loyalty. She would never resort to kidnapping and unforgivables. It didn't make any sense. He had Ron had tried to sort it out after Severus left, but it had proved impossible. The only explanation they had was that the girl they knew was no more and it brought no comfort.

* * *

Hermione slid the dead lock into place and reset the wards, stronger this time. Severus would be furious when he found that she'd nicked his wand while he was fast asleep. She hoped the anger would cloud the astute man's judgment long enough for her to fetch Lucius. He was integral to the remainder of her plans. She walked outside the anti-apparation shield she had erected and dissapparated with a pop.

Malfoy Manor was an imposing structure but Hermione took no real notice as she hurried to find Lucius. He was expecting her and he was not a patient man.

* * *

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you." Lucius' silky voice sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"We have a problem."

The tall blonde turned and met her nervous cinnamon eyes with his own slightly frantic silver ones. "What kind of problem?"

"He knows. Severus knows. He was never under the Imperious he faked it." She paced the room, gesticulating wildly.

"How could you have been so reckless?" he snarled, grasping her firmly by both wrists and flinging her onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

He sighed irritably and snapped. "Well then you'll have to fix it won't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stared, stunned, up at her lover. Severus had never hit her. No matter how angry she made him with her 'Gryffindor impudence' or 'ceaseless nattering' he had simply snapped at her and then, usually, wrapped her in a fierce embrace that transcended all anger. He would never let his temper loose or throw her to the floor like she was trash.

Lucius glowered down at her. "Don't fail me Hermione," he hissed, "Trust me; you're not prepared for what will happen."

She shivered. "I will take care of it Lucius." Inside her mind she finished the thought, 'My way.'

* * *

"You've been a naughty girl!" Lucius pronounced gleefully, fastening Hermione's arms to the legs of the settee behind her. "And we well know naughty girls cannot go unpunished."

Hermione struggled against her restraints knowing it would excite the man before her. She closed her eyes. Her careful planning was rapidly deteriorating. How had she underestimated Severus so badly?

Lucius' ice-cold hands tore at her clothes and she arched her back to give him better access.

Hermione played her part beautifully, moaning and writhing beneath those hands as her mind rushed to find a way out of the mess she'd created.

* * *

Hermione kept her eyes closed as the blonde man ravished her. The Muggle meditation techniques her mother had taught her years ago allowed her mind to focus on the problem at hand, ignoring Lucius' ministrations. Involving Lucius was a mistake. She saw that now, but how to fix it?

He came with a rasping moan his juices dribbling into her womb.

Maybe she could turn herself in. No, there had to be a way to shift the blame. If not to Severus as she had planned, perhaps to Lucius? Yes, she thought as she screamed false ecstasies: that would work.

* * *

A sharp slap across the face interrupted Hermione's scheming.

"Look at me!"

She stared silently at Lucius, berating herself for such stupidity. Draco had inherited his father's need for attention. Closing her eyes and mind to Lucius' advances was ill-advised at best.

"You were thinking of him weren't you?"

She said nothing.

"I asked you a question Mudblood." Lucius hissed dangerously.

"No," Hermione answered quietly. It wasn't exactly a lie; she hadn't been thinking of sex with Severus, just about how to rearrange her scheme to fit his new role in it.

Lucius slapped her again. "Don't lie to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione ran the bar of soap over her body for the third time in as many minutes and still felt unclean. She often felt this way after an encounter with Lucius. The man was charming and extremely useful but he had a way of making her feel dirty with a single glance. She shuddered at the memory of his hands on her skin and scrubbed harder against the sensitive skin on her torso leaving long red welts. Why had she thought she could do alone? Why hadn't she trusted them? Trusted Severus? He loved her. Or at least, he had.

* * *

Severus cursed and kicked the heavy oak door. "Hermione stole my wand." He growled in answer to the questioning looks from the boys.

"It wouldn't have made much difference if she hadn't sir," Harry said tentatively, "Both Ron and I have ours, magic doesn't work in here. Its like she's managed to ward the place against everything Magical."

Severus cursed again throwing himself down onto one of the room's rickety wooden chairs. He sat there and brooded for several minutes before a look of inspiration crossed his face closely followed by a grimace of pain. "Potter, give me your wand."

* * *

Harry, looking rather skeptical, handed Severus his wand.

Severus accepted it with a polite nod, then raised it and pointed it straight at Harry. "_Legilimens_"

Harry stared accusingly at the Potions Master. "What are you doing? I told you magic doesn't work here." He spoke the last sentence slowly as if it would help get his point across.

"I had to be sure." Severus responded with a sneer. "Since your very lives depend on this room being completely sealed to any spells." With that cryptic remark Severus touched his fingers to the slightly glowing tattoo on his forearm and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione cast a drying spell over her skin and eyed herself in the mirror. This next step was critical, it had to be executed perfectly or the entire plan would collapse into ruin. She examined her features one by one, decided she looked innocent enough to fool them all. It will work she whispered resolutely. It has to. She paused a moment thinking of Severus, trapped in that ghastly little room with Harry and Ron, and smiled. He would be unspeakably furious. She would have to visit once more before she disappeared. He was so sexy when he was mad.


	9. Chapter 9

"My Lord," Severus bowed before Voldemort, kissing his feet.

"You're late." The reptilian voice hissed at him. "_Crucio."_

Severus writhed beneath the incredible pain but did not make a sound. When it was finished he dragged himself back to Voldemort's throne where he cowered appropriately, "It will not happen again my Lord."

"Rise." The Dark Lord commanded. "What news did you bring to spare your life?"

Severus did not speak instead he removed an object from the folds of his robe and offered it up to Voldemort of inspection.

"Most interesting," the Dark Lord fingered the wand. "Most interesting indeed."

* * *

Dinner in the Great hall was quieter than usual. The Gryffindors, usually the loudest, sat silently huddled together. The mysterious loss of two of their own had them all on edge. Hermione positioned herself between Parvati and Lavender. She received sympathetic smiles as she sat.

"You don't think it got him to do you?" Parvati asked.

"Got who?" Hermione looked puzzled.

"Snape! He hasn't been to breakfast in days."

Hermione stole a nervous glance at the head table and was met by the icy eyes of Albus Dumbledore. She swallowed nervously. He knew. She didn't know how, but he knew.

* * *

Suddenly Voldemort's eyes turned suspicious. "Explain yourself!"

Severus swallowed once, then twice and managed to find his voice. "Potter disappeared from the school Dumbledore - fool that he is - entrusted me to find him, he was being held outside of Hogsmeade, he tried to attack me when the wards were dropped and he could use his wand again I defeated him." Severus explained in one breath.

Voldemort's eyes smoldered with ill suppressed anger.

Severus closed his eyes, knowing what was to come. _Hermione what have you done?_ He thought as the first waves of pain ripped through his body.

* * *

Owls flooded the great hall, parcels clenched in their talons. Hermione watched their progression with immense satisfaction. It would be good to see Severus before she disappeared. She regretted his role in her scheme. But it wouldn't do for sentimentality to stand in her way. She her eyes flicked nervously towards the head table. Albus had risen - his eyes glued on hers – and walked quickly towards her. She glanced desperately at the swooping owls. Suddenly a package dropped into her waiting lap and she felt the familiar tug about her navel as a firm hand closed around her wrist.


	10. Chapter 10

Pain rippled through Severus' body in excruciating waves. He kept his mind focused on his anger for Hermione. _How could she have betrayed him? _The pain intensified and he knew he couldn't withstand it much longer. If only he could focus long enough he could Apparate away from here. If the apparition barrier was down... _Damn it! _He brought Hermione's face to the front of his brain and felt the familiar wash of agony. Crucio was nothing to this. He grasped on to that pain, the one that made it nearly impossible to draw breath and Dissapparated with a pop.

* * *

Voldemort screeched in outrage as Severus disappeared from their midst. His reptilian features contorted into a fearsome mask of hatred and anger as he surveyed his followers. "Which of you incompetents was responsible for maintaining the apparition barrier?"

The Death Eaters parted quickly exposing the unfortunate follower who had failed so spectacularly cowering in their midst.

"Avada Kedavra!'

The man crumpled to the ground but no one saw him hit it, their fear filled eyes were focused on their leader. "We attack tonight!"

A great cheer shook the ground.

Tonight they would have their revenge. Tonight there would be blood.

* * *

Heart thudding Hermione collapsed in a heap on the soft, wet earth outside the Hogsmead hideout where she had hidden the boys. She grinned wickedly to herself. This was going to be fun.

A flick of the wand and she was ready. The glamour was perfect, the blood even smelt real. She only hoped Severus would be feeling heroic today. "Oh Severus, I'm sorry I locked you all in a dirty shack. Please, you have to help me! Lucius made me. He threatened to kill you! I had no choice!" She ginned. Oh yes. This was going to be fun!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not a man prone to anger. But today he was making an exception. He paced furiously from one end of his office to the other. Hermione Granger, one of the brightest witches he had ever seen had just stolen their champion, handed Hogwarts on a silver platter to Voldemort and not even been brave enough to stay for the fight. He hoped fervently that she hadn't yet killed Severus, Harry and Ron.

The door burst open, revealing a disheveled, bleeding Severus. "Tonight. They will attack tonight." He gasped before he collapsed on the carpet and was still.


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry, Ron! Thank Merlin I found you in time!" Hermione cried, flinging herself at the shocked boys. Thanks to her glamour it looked as though she had been on the losing end of a very bad fight. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to lock you up... but Lucius... he threatened to... "

Ron dropped his defensive stance and moved a step closer.

She covered a triumphant laugh with fake sobs which caused Harry to relax as well. She allowed herself to look around the room and felt her insides turn to ice. "Where is Severus?" she demanded in unfeigned panic.

* * *

"Severus!" Albus shook his fallen colleague roughly. His mind replayed the Potion Master's last words over and over again "Tonight." He would have to act quickly if they were to have any chance at all. Leaving Severus for a moment he threw floo powder into the grate and began summoning his meagre forces. _Oh Hermione, what have you done! _

The order assembled faster than he ever thought possible. In less than an hour the castle was being patrolled by order members and the youngest children were locked away in the safest parts of the castle. They were ready for war.

* * *

"We have to get back to Hogwarts!" Harry cried angrily.

"I can't. We can't. You don't understand, Lucius will..."Hermione stammered desperately her mind grasping for a solution.

"Snape was summoned." Ron said.

Harry nodded vehemently. "We know the battle is soon. What if its tonight?"

Finally the beginnings of a new plan took shape in Hermione's head. She put on her best I'm-a-very-brave-Gryffindor face and nodded. "Damn Lucius Malfoy." She said with a sneer.

"When we win we'll lock him up is Azkaban forever!" Ron said gleefully. "Using the Imperious on you has to be worth that right?"

Hermione smiled.

* * *

The castle was eerily quiet. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances and raised their wands, ready for anything. Their relief at seeing no Dark Mark hovering over Hogwarts was short lived with the very air frozen in anticipation of the first bloody clash of battle. Hermione trailed slightly behind them. Her stomach had tied itself into tight, cold knots. She had underestimated Severus and now she was walking willingly into a fight she had helped orchestrate. She was doomed no matter which side won, both sides saw her as a traitor, and she couldn't even run. Damn her Gryffindor Courage.


	12. Chapter 12

The trio slipped into the Great Hall. The boys were relieved to see the Order and some students gathered around Dumbledore, receiving their orders for the fight that would surely come. Hermione felt decidedly ill. The only relief was that Severus was not among them.

Dumbledore turned and beckoned them closer. "Minerva, I trust you can fill Mr Potter and Mr Weasley in on our plan? I must speak with Miss Granger in private."

McGonagall nodded.

"Come, Miss Granger, Severus is waiting to speak with you."

Hermione followed him reluctantly, her mind working overtime. She needed a new plan. Now!

* * *

He should be used to betrayal by now, Severus reflected as he paced the bright, tacky confines of the headmaster's office. It was a theme of his life thus far. But Hermione's betrayal was a bitter taste in his mouth that no amount of anger could burn away.  
The office door swung open at last and Dumbledore ushered Hermione in and shut the door behind her leaving his potions master to deal with the traitor.

Severus did not turn to look at her. He did not trust his anger to protect him from his own weakness where Hermione was concerned.

* * *

A sniff distracted Severus from the black grounds below him. He turned and allowed himself to see Hermione for the first time and immediately wished he hadn't. She looked small, sad and scared. Her robes were tattered and there were suspiciously blood coloured smears alongside the dirt. His traitorous heart longed to rush across the room and...

But then there was a flash of green and when he looked out he could see the lingering glow of a Dark Mark over Hogsmeade and he knew it was over. The woman he loved was gone. And worse, she had never been.


End file.
